


When a Christmas Thief steals your heart (you'd better let him have it)

by Roshwen



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas isnt' over until I damn well say it is, Coda to S04E03 And the Christmas Thief, Fluff, M/M, Romance, To fix that one scene you know the one, Very mild angst at the start, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: Jake scrunched his eyes shut for the briefest moment, willing away the memory of surprisingly strong hands grabbing his sweater in an attempt to pull him close. Tried not to think of the scent of mint shampoo and stupidly expensive cologne, of a pair of dark brown eyes filled with joy or a mouth that would be so damn kissable if it would just shut up for a second.Tried not to think about how he shoved all of that away in a sudden moment of panic, the way he had always done when something he desperately wanted suddenly came within reach.





	When a Christmas Thief steals your heart (you'd better let him have it)

It was late. So late that all the presents had been presented, unwrapped and dutifully admired, all the eggnog and cocoa had been drunk and all the cookies Ezekiel had made as a sort-of-but-not-quite penance for the shenanigans of the previous day had been devoured. So late, in fact, that Jake had been about to head home to have himself a stiff glass of something very strong and then, subsequently, have himself a nice little mental breakdown because he had once again been a colossal idiot.

Honestly. You’d think he’d have learned something by now.

He had just shrugged off that ridiculous sweater Cassie had foisted on him and was about to pull on his hoodie and coat, when there were halting footsteps behind him and a hesitant voice said: ‘Hey Stone?’

Jake stiffened. _Here we go._

He scrunched his eyes shut for the briefest moment, willing away the memory of surprisingly strong hands grabbing his sweater in an attempt to pull him close. Tried not to think of the scent of mint shampoo and stupidly expensive cologne, of a pair of dark brown eyes filled with joy or a mouth that would be so damn kissable if it would just shut up for a second.

Tried not to think about how he shoved all of that away in a sudden moment of panic, the way he had always done when something he desperately wanted suddenly came within reach.

They said he had an IQ of 190. Jake strongly liked to see some evidence of that theory, because right now, he wasn’t too sure it was true.

‘Stone?’ Ezekiel said again, hesitation now giving way to worry. ‘Are we… are we still cool?’

Jake breathed out and turned around. Ezekiel was standing at the foot of the stairway, his mouth thin and a furrow creasing his brow. His arms were crossed and his posture was tense, as if he was bracing himself for something unpleasant. He was also still wearing his Christmas sweater, the black one with led lights and a little thief mask and no matter how good it looked on him, Jake really really wanted him to take that damn thing off.

And that was kind of the problem. Because he didn’t necessarily want Ezekiel to stop at taking off just the sweater.

‘I mean, I know I kind of got carried away yesterday,’ Ezekiel continued when it appeared Jake wasn’t going to say anything. He scratched the back of his neck, averting his gaze to look at the ground. ‘And I know you’re from the South and all that and I get that, that, I mean I know you kinda like to keep to yourself and I took you by surprise and I probably shouldn’t have done that and I don’t _think_ you’re offended but you’ve been avoiding me all day so if you _are_ offended could you please just say so? So I can apologize? Because… well, not because I didn’t mean it, that wouldn’t be true but because I don’t want you to feel. I don’t know. Weird. Or something. Uhm.’

Jake blinked. Ezekiel was still studying his shoelaces as if they were made of solid gold, with diamond aglets, arms crossed defensively over his chest again.

‘Jones,’ he said slowly, ‘I’m not offended.’

Ezekiel looked up, meeting Jake’s gaze for the first time. ‘You’re not?’ He nodded. ‘Alright. Well. Good. That’s ah, that’s sorted then. Thanks.’

Jake nodded too. ‘Yeah. Think so. And you know, we’re good.’ He flashed a grin. ‘No worries.’

Ezekiel rolled his eyes, but couldn’t quite hide the way his shoulders relaxed. ‘Call me _mate_ and I’ll punch you, cowboy, I swear.’

 _Say something, you moron. He’s standing right there. Get your balls together and tell him the_ real _reason you didn’t want him to plant one on you._

Instead, because he couldn’t resist such an opening and bickering was far easier than being honest anyway, Jake let his grin turn ever so slightly evil. ‘I’d like to see you try. _Mate.’_

Ezekiel’s mouth dropped open in shock. ‘Oh, Stone, you’re a dead man.’

With a bellow of righteous Australian fury, he launched himself at Jake, who managed to dodge and roll away to the side although his shoulder connected hard with Jenkins’ desk on the way. Ezekiel scrabbled up, glared in Jake’s general direction and pounced again. His blow landed right on the shoulder that had met the corner of the desk earlier, and although Jake knew Ezekiel was pulling his punches, it still hurt enough to make him wince. ‘Ow, Jones, stop. Truce.’

Instantly, Ezekiel pulled away. ‘Shit, shit, sorry. You okay?’

Jake sat up, gently rolling his shoulder to assess the damage. It hurt, but it wasn’t too bad; he’d probably sport some interesting colors there tomorrow but it didn’t feel broken. ‘Yeah, think so. Feels like it’s still in one piece, at least.’

He turned to look at Ezekiel. Who was sitting back on his haunches and looking at Jake with wide, worried eyes, biting his lip and breathing heavily. His hair was mussed from where Jake had tried to fence him off, he was still wearing that damned sweater, the LED lights of which made his face look like something out of a horror movie in the dim light and Jake couldn’t do this.

Except at that moment, of course, Ezekiel had to grin. ‘Alright then. No worries. See? _That’s_ why I’m the only one allowed to say that.’

‘Oh, _fuck_ you,’ Jake groaned and then, as something inside him finally, _finally_ gave way and he stopped hovering at the edge of this precipice he’d been standing on for almost four years now, he jumped. Or rather, pounced, on Ezekiel who tried to scrabble away with a squeak but not fast enough because Jake caught him by the scruff of his neck, hauled him in and kissed him hard.

It was a bit more aggressive than Jake had intended (if he’d ever intended getting this far, which, well. For _Idiot,_ see _Stone, Jacob Aaron_ ), with a bit more teeth and a lot more force than was actually comfortable. Although, to be fair, he had been holding this back since the moment a scruffy little punk had pranced into his vision and announced himself as ‘Ezekiel Jones, master thief. Did you leave your Jolly Jumper at home?’

So if Jake dug his fingers into Ezekiel’s shoulders a bit too tight, if he went a little too deep too fast, fuck it. He didn’t care because this might well be his first and one and only shot before things would inevitably be ruined.

But then Ezekiel drew back. For a second, Jake stiffened as a spike of sheer panic flashed him before he heard a soft ‘Oh, so _that’s_ why _’_ and his mouth was claimed again in a kiss that was every bit as forceful as the first one. So forceful in fact, that Jake had to turn around and brace himself against Jenkins’ desk for fear of falling over, which gave Ezekiel the perfect excuse to draw himself even closer until he was all but straddling Jake’s lap. Nimble fingers went into Jake’s hair, tugging gently until Jake couldn’t help but groan and nip Ezekiel’s bottom lip in warning because if the punk started doing _that,_ then Jake could not be held responsible for the consequences. Meanwhile his own hands had finally found their way inside the scratchy wool of that _fucking_ sweater and the shirt underneath, the way to soft skin and the play of solid muscle. They’d found a rhythm by now, moving against each other in sync without making any effort to go any further; for a couple of long, blissful moments Jake was perfectly content to sit here, in a darkened Annex kissing a thief and being kissed senseless in return.

Finally, Ezekiel hummed and sat back. Grinning widely, his face deliciously flushed so that Jake’s heart hurt just by looking at him. ‘So, cowboy,’ he said. ‘Is it safe to assume you did _not_ in fact stop me from snogging you senseless yesterday out of some kind of praise-Jesus gay panic?’

Jake closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the unforgiving desk as he almost laughed out loud. ‘Oh, jesus. No. Jones, promise, that wasn’t it.’

‘Thought so,’ Ezekiel said smugly. ‘Uhm. Care to tell me what it was, then? ‘Cause you kinda put me on the wrong foot there for a moment, thought I’d read you wrong for the past… I dunno. Couple of months?’

 _Try years,_ Jake thought. He opened his eyes again. Took in the sight of the thief, _his_ thief now, and smiled. ‘You really wanna know why?’ he asked. His voice was already husky, but he purposely dropped it even lower than that, just to see Ezekiel’s eyes widen and his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

 ‘Jones,’ Jake said, reaching up to let his fingers brush Ezekiel’s cheek, and then through silky soft strands of black hair until Ezekiel closed his eyes and leaned into the touch like a cat. ‘I didn’t tell you no because I was offended, or disgusted or what have you. I told you no because…’ He drew himself up so he could brush his lips over Ezekiel’s mouth as he said it, ‘I was kinda worried that if I started kissing you, I wouldn’t be able to stop.’

He brushed a feather light kiss over Ezekiel’s lips, drawing back again before Ezekiel could lean into it and start kissing back. ‘And I was right.’

‘Holy shit, cowboy,’ Ezekiel said in a hoarse voice. In the dim light, his eyes looked huge, deep enough to drown in and Jake had never learned to swim anyway. ‘You do know how to charm the pants off a bloke.’

‘Hm,’ Jake agreed, letting his hands wander again. Up close, Ezekiel was nowhere near as scrawny as he looked and Jake took a moment to explore deceptively broad shoulders before he went further down. ‘That comes later, I hope.’

Ezekiel stopped him before he could make a serious attempt at getting into his pants. ‘You know, Stone, I don’t know if you had any other plans for the holidays…’ He wriggled, accidentally on purpose brushing against the bulge in Jake’s jeans that had not gone away quite yet. ‘But with all the running around we usually do, I’d thought I’d spend a fair amount of our time off in bed. For a change.’

Well. That sounded to Jake just like an excellent idea. There was just one thing he just had to ask as they made their (very hasty) exit out of the Annex.

‘You did kiss Cassie, though.’

Ezekiel stopped. Scrubbed the back of his neck again as he shot Jake a bashful grin. ‘Ah. Yeah. I did.’

Jake grinned too. ‘Got carried away there, did ya?’

‘You could say that, yeah.’ Ezekiel laughed. ‘She’s… well, she’s amazing of course, but nowhere near my type.’

‘You’re not into enthusiastic redheads with a penchant for mathemagics?’ Jake asked, quirking an eyebrow.

‘Nah. I’m more of a sucker for Southern and surly,’ Ezekiel replied, ducking away as Jake made a swat at his head. ‘Also, I’ve been informed that if I ever dare to ever try that again _ever_ , she’ll bite my face off.’

‘Good,’ Jake said, taking advantage of Ezekiel being momentarily unbalanced to shove him up against the wall and kissing him deeply. ‘I’ve never been that great at sharing.’

'Good,' Ezekiel repeated, taking advantage of Jake's sudden closeness to quickly nip his earlobe in a half bite half kiss. 'Because neither have I.'


End file.
